


Earth in Star Wars: The Terran Federation

by F2cbrn



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Earth In Star Wars, Espionage, War, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2cbrn/pseuds/F2cbrn
Summary: My take on what if Earth Was in Star Wars. This is heavily based off of BOOFIRE191's work which can be found on YouTube, and borrows many elements from it, including key events and writing style. I do not wish to plagiarize or copy his work in any way, rather I simply want to provide my personal take on the subject and what I believe will happen. Title may change in the future.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Earth in Star Wars: The Terran Federation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earth in Star Wars the Complete Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/735150) by BOOFIRE191. 



> Alright so, allow me to get several things straight: This is NOT a copy of what BOOFIRE191 has done. Although it is heavily based upon it, it is not meant to copy, plagiarize, or steal in any way the work that he has done thus far. This is meant to be based off of the framework that he has created and to allow me to put my own personal take on the topic. Therefore, this will have roughly the same writing style as his, mainly because I can’t write characters for shit and from what I know, any attempts to cover this topic in a traditional writing style have ended poorly. In the first chapter it will be very similar to that of BOOFIRE191’s, though later on it will begin to diverge in more ways. For the record, this timeline begins the day after the reader reads this and COVID-19 doesn’t exist. With that out of the way, let’s begin.

Centuries before the rise of the Empire, the numerous gravity wells and other space anomalies within the unknown regions began to clear up, opening the door for possible space travel into the previously uncharted areas. However, many still remained near any access points to the area, preventing any meaningful travel from being done. For much of this time, the Unknown Regions would be like a rich virgin land kept beyond an impossibly tall mountain, so close, yet so far from being within reach. Around a decade before the events of The Phantom Menace, an area opens up and a new hyperspace lane is charted, leading directly from the core to the heart of the Unknown Regions. 

In 42bby a daring exploration vessel makes its way through this new hyperspace lane and stumbles upon a rich world, filled to brim with people, industry, and technology (not as advanced as the rest of the galaxy mind you). Observing this strange planet from afar, the vessel hovers near the planet’s moon and notices numerous objects in space. Noting that this civilization has achieved spaceflight and that they likely have noticed their ship, the explorer debates on what to call this place, before coming up with a name: Terra.

Not wanting to possibly incur the wrath of this people in a botched first-contact situation, the ship then jumps back into hyperspace to report their findings to the Republic so a proper envoy can be sent. Meanwhile on Earth, the leaders of the United States, Russia, China, along with the European Union are freaking the fuck out. Not only did they witness an alien vessel enter visit their world, but also saw them likely observe their planet before seemingly teleporting into thin air, (pun not intended) and leaving. In a closed-door UN meeting, the leaders of the world agree that this possible threat should take precedent over any matters that they have with each other- simply for the fact that nobody knows what could happen.

On Coruscant, the explorers who found Earth are paid handsomely and a small envoy is created composing of a few Jedi, several senators, and some diplomats. They leave in a Diplomatic Cruiser and make way down the newly-charted hyperspace lane. Once they arrive at Earth and make first contact, Earth would be shaken to its core. Civil unrest would spring up all across the world as religious groups find their beliefs lost and many are in a state of confusion. This is especially true considering how these supposed aliens look nearly identical to the humans of Earth and speak the same language. 

As the negotiations finish and trade with the wider galaxy opens up, the leading powers of Earth would find themselves in an arms race with each other over access to spacefaring ship and vessels as they begin to scrap their old militaries and acquire new vessels. Given the vast resources, industry, and population Earth has access to, explorers, traders, and anyone seeking profit would flock to Earth en masse and chart the space surrounding it. With all this happening and with the exponentially increasing technological disparity between developed and developing nations, wars would quickly spring up and be quelled.

North Korea would invade its Southern neighbor to gain access to its technology, Pakistan and China would battle their Indian Neighbor, the Saudi Arabian Nobility would be overthrown by the oppressed masses, Egypt would try desperately to prevent Ethiopia from damming the Nile River, and the Latin American Cartels would be overpowered by local governments. Suffice to say, the beginning few years of Earth’s Galactic age would be bloody to say the least. Yet in due time, these conflicts would either come to a standstill or be snuffed out from sheer technological advantage. 

While all of this is happening, Earth would begin to explore the space around it and begin to colonize local celestial bodies. During this time, Earth would be the Star Wars version of a town that recently struck gold and has people rushing to it. Once the wars stop, Earth would boom in technological, economic, and societal growth. Trade would be increasingly more important and become one of the defining features of the young race, something that would stay with them as they develop. Now that Earth isn’t fighting itself for once, Earth can begin to develop and create its own mark in the stars. 

Due to the already advanced space capabilities of the NATO nations and the United State’s seemingly endless pocket for military affairs, they would be the ones who would come to dominate this new space race and colonize other planets and moons first. This would have the effect of influencing Earth to adopt a much more western style of society later on, however for now Earth is still very much divided. Despite this, the nations of Earth aren’t blind to the outside world, and a rudimentary international defense fleet composed of old and purchased crafts would be formed. Thus (shoot me for this name I know), the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is formed. This fleet would be comprised of mostly snub fighters, freighters, and carriers and be mainly focused on exploration and rescue missions, since there is no real outside threat of war. The Earth planetary defense fleet would lay the groundwork for the future Terran Military in the years to come and allow for further cooperation between the nations of Earth. 

That said, it is important to consider why Earth is so important (aside from the obvious), and some general context for the world. Given Earth’s position so close to the virgin worlds of the Unknown Regions, it has the potential to grow into a vast empire stretching throughout a good chunk of the Galaxy and with mostly nobody to contest any of their claims. Not only that, but Earth as a planet is extremely powerful. With a population of by now 8 Billion, Earth would have a population 4 times that of Alderaan and nearly 13 times that of Naboo and is completely self-sufficient unlike. For most other planets, a planetary blockade would starve them and force them to capitulate. With Earth however, a planetary blockade really doesn’t do anything and will only piss them off. As seen in the Clone Wars during the Canon timeline, trade was an incredibly important factor for both sides to consider during the war, and it would often be the entire reason why planets would join either side. Unbound by these chains, Earth has complete freedom in what they do, be it turn isolationist like the Chiss or expansionist like Mandalore, Earth would have an incredibly deep well of untapped potential. 

Earth would expand into the surrounding space in the Unknown regions and settle what would become the inner colonies. At first, these colonies would be inhabited by workers, foreign contracted or Terran local, and would be mainly used for their resources. However, with many of these planets being rather close to Earth, both literally and environmentally, the UN would provide incentives for citizens and explorers to come and settle these planets and expand Earth’s reach into the wider galaxy. This expansion would be rather aggressive, essentially a recreation of Manifest Destiny, and many crowded and overpopulated countries such as India and China would send their people over in droves to settle these new worlds. 

In terms of the wider galaxy, Earth would simply be a small, somewhat insignificant pale blue dot in the Unknown Regions, if interesting. May planets would be wary of the young race, and rightly so. After all, Earth has spent the last several thousand years constantly fighting themselves and perfecting the Art of War, while the rest of the Galaxy experience three thousand years of peace. This warlike reputation would surprisingly bring them close to the Mandalorian people, both small civilizations who are resented for their belligerent nature and who aspire of achieving greatness. As such, Earth would for an unlikely bond with some of the less peaceful Mandalorian Factions, who would respect each other for their aforementioned militaristic pasts. 

Do keep in mind though, Earth is still nowhere near its full potential and still an independent system not a part of the Republic and would use most of its interactions with the wider galaxy to sit back and observe how the system works. More nefariously, Terran intelligence agencies would send agents to major world across the galaxy to act as informants and sleeper agents should the geopolitical situation with the wider galaxy end in a worse-case scenario. As time marches on and tensions rise within the Galactic Republic, Earth would begin to seriously increase the size and scale of it’s military and expansion into the Unknown Regions should war break out and come to the planet. 

This would be where their bond with the Mandalorians would come in, along with the trade connections Earth has made. Earth would buy warships for sale and begin to produce their own native vessels while hiring mercenaries, especially Mandalorians, to train and teach their soldiers the ways of warfare that they do not have experience. This, when supplemented with the already vast knowledge of warfare within Earth’s history, would allow Earth’s meagre defense fleet to become a small, but highly trained group.

Earth’s rapidly expanding military would also provide for the perfect opportunity for foreign companies to come in and facilitate business and trade deals. Welcoming them generously, Earth would allow native and foreign companies resources and land within the Unknown Regions to construct manufacturing hubs and create a powerful Military-Industrial Complex. The vast economic potential and opportunities of Earth would be extremely attractive for any upstart or small company that typically would have no chance competing with the corporate giants of the wider galaxy and further lets Earth embody the Wild West town that struck gold.

As tensions between the Republic and Separatists would rise, both sides would seek to make Earth an ally. It is no surprise as to the reasoning behind this, as previously stated Earth has incredible amounts of potential and the sheer amount of potential resources at its disposal would give any side who took Earth as an ally an advantage. Earth would avoid any alliances at all costs, not wanting to be a proxy for a foreign power or to bring war to their homeland, Earth’s military on its own is too small to put up much of a fight against either side in the coming war. 

As Earth’s military begins to grow and as their industry and economy soars, the planet’s nations would quickly come to realize that they must become more centralized and unified if they wish to survive any possible conflict that would come to their nations. With the start of the Clone Wars, Earth would do everything in its power to remain neutral and avoid war while they grow so they don’t get nipped at the bud. Earth would join the Council of Neutral Systems for mutual protection, if doubtful it will ever happen since their belligerent past would relegate them to be held at arm’s length. While this is happening, Earth would open its arms to refugees fleeing worlds ravaged by the war. Of course, they wouldn’t send these people to Earth proper, at least not for long. Instead, these refugees would be sent to the colonies to help them grow and develop, as well as expand their influence further into the Unknown Regions. These colonies would rapidly grow their population, industry, and economies as people are sent en masse to these fertile worlds. 

A system would form between Earth and the colonies, quickly coming to resemble that of European Colonialism, though far less harsh, as raw materials and resources would be sent to Earth where they would then be manufactured and either traded or sent back to the colonies to help facilitate their growth. Concurrently, Earth would know that in the future these colonies would grow to have populations and cities that would rival that of Earth itself, and the beginnings of a proper galactic Terran government would be written. However, all this prosperity and growth would make Earth a very juicy target to the combatants of the Clone Wars. Who would strike first in this conflict is yet to be known…

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this is my first serious fanfic I've ever written so I hope I did well y'all. Please note that this is just the beginning, so I will explain and flesh out my world more at a further date.


End file.
